tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
New Toys
Log Title: New Toys Characters: Ar-Gent Silverfinger, SKAR-Inferno, Eye-Gore Location: Pripyat, Ukraine Date: August 7, 2018 TP: Evil Junkion TP Summary: Ar-Gent's want ad gets a response. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Ar-Gent Silverfinger Log session starting at 09:02:35 on Tuesday, 7 August 2018. The small, hunched Junkion Eye-Gore is out taking samples of the soil around the Red Forest, while Ar-Gent leans against the side of Spaceball-1 and keeps an optic on things. A sleek black interceptor jet flies in low and fast over the horizon, avoiding Ukrainian detection but not that of Evil, Inc. The only markings the jet shows are a black skull with yellow eyes and fangs. It rapidly approaches the Evil position, but its weapons aren't armed. It breaks off at the last moment to land at the nearest airstrip. The cockpit opens and an older gentleman in a red flightsuit climbs out and begins the trudge towards the Spaceball-1. The jet is picked up by the array of sensors on Spaceball-1, and the information is faithfully transmitted to the lounging Junkion outside. Ar-Gent waits until his newest guest is within shouting distance before he straightens up and brushes off some dust. He strolls a short distance away from the walker so as to be in a somewhat neutral ground, and takes out an enercig as he waits. An older gentleman in a red flightsuit has just landed a black interceptor jet at the nearest landing strip to the Spaceball-1. The jet shows no markings besides a black skull with yellow eyes and fangs. The pilot has removed his helmet, revealing a bald head and a metal chin implant. The man approaches Ar-Gent Silverfinger, who is waiting outside the Evil, Inc. spaceship smoking an enercig. When the man gets within shouting distance, he shouts a hissing "Hello!" in Ukrainian. Ar-Gent Silverfinger has taken a crash course in Ukrainian since dealing with the local officials. It's a lot easier when you can just download a new language, Matrix-style. He puts on a cheerful smile. "And a good day to you!" he replies. GAME: SKAR-Inferno FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. The pilot looks up at Ar-Gent and smiles. "I ssaw your ad in Ssoldier of Fortune magazine. I believe I might have a proposition for you." He glances around, as if checking to see who might be listening. If he notices Eye-Gore, he doesn't let on. "Kalisstan is a ssmall, independent country in need of a sstrong defensse to protect it from the aggression of larger, more imperialistic countries. You sseem to be in need of well-trained troopss, of which we have many. Perhapss an arrangement can be made?" Ar-Gent Silverfinger hmms, puffing thoughtfully on his enercig. "Well, I'm always interested in a good business deal. I don't need an army, you understand. Just a few professionals who can take orders and are willing to get their hands dirty from time to time. The question is, what sort of items are you looking to purchase in exchange?" "Weapons, primarily," the pilot responds immediately. "I do enjoy my toys! In addition, communications and medical technology would always be helpful as well. Really, anything that would help Kalisstan sstand up against larger countries and esstablish itss place in the world. As for what we have to offer - professional mercenaries that take orders immediately - no questions asked - is our specialty." The pilot grins unctuously. Ar-Gent Silverfinger beams. "Capital, capital," he says. "My colleague does come up with the most wonderful creations, some of which even come in your size. He's still working on his medical license, but we do have a large array of things that go boom. It's just a matter of finding enough assets to pay for them." The pilot hms, and grins. "We may be able to help with that as well. Kalisstan is not without its natural resources - including gold. We could pay you for your technology in gold and troops - take care of your needs and ours in one fell swoop!" The man cackles. "Perhaps you could show me some of your wonderful toys? I'd love to see a demonstration. Then, perhaps, I can arrange a demonstration of what our troops can do!" Ar-Gent Silverfinger rubs his chin thoughtfully. "What do I have in stock.. just a moment." He walks back to Spaceball-1, pausing just outside to drop and crush out the stub of his enercig. The dapper Junkion steps up and looks inside, carrying on a short conversation with those inside. He emerges carefully holding some kind of semi-futuristic looking rifle that is obviously too small for somebody his size, but would be too large to be easily concealed on a human. "Slug thowers are passe," he comments to his guest as he returns. "Energy weapons are all the rage." He leans down to offer it to the human. "Feel free to try it out on the landscape, but leave the buildings alone. We're in friendly territory at the moment." Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "It looks like the rifles made by Xanatos from the 90s Gargoyles cartoon." SKAR-Inferno says, "Nice!" The pilot's eyes widen. He quickly looks the gun over, instantly familiarizing himself with its basic use. "Yess!" he hisses. "Thiss looks beautiful!" He handles the rifle like someone used to advanced weaponry - he doesn't seem intimidated by its alien origins or potential firepower. He steps away from Spaceball-1 and finds a large tree in the middle distance that's slightly apart from the others. Aiming carefully, he opens up with the energy rifle. GAME: SKAR-Inferno PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. The laser drills easily through the tree, leaving wisps of smoke rising from the neat hole. Eye-Gore jerks up his head and quickly hobbles over to spray some CO2 on the area, to avoid having the heated timber catch fire. Ar-Gent just lights another enercig. The pilot hisses excitedly and offers the laser rifle back. "Yess! Yess! I believe we can do businesss! I am called Inferno, and I represent Iron Klaw of SSKAR - the Ssoldiers of Kaoss, Anarchy and Ruin. Do you feel we can sstart negotiations? If sso, I can report back to Commander Klaw at once!" Inferno claps his hands, his eyes widening as he keeps his gaze more on the laser rifle than on Ar-Gent Silverfinger. Ar-Gent Silverfinger chuckles. He reaches into a compartment and pulls out a sheaf of paper. "The worst that can happen is that somebody says no." He offers the papers to Inferno. "My standard contract for free-lancers. To give us a starting point." He taps his head with the hand that's holding the enercig. "And I can't believe my manners. I completely failed to introduce myself. I'm Ar-Gent Silverfinger. You'll find additional contact information inside." The pilot grins, accepting the contracts. He folds them carefully and tucks them into a pocket of his flightsuit. "I'll bring these back to Commander Klaw, and you'll hear back from uss as ssoon as possible," he hisses. "It was good to meet you, and I look forward to our dealings in the future." With a final grin Inferno nods his bald head and heads back to his jet. Ar-Gent Silverfinger nods, "A pleasure, good sir. May it be a profitable relationship for us both." He steps back and watches Inferno leave, cradling the energy rifle in his hand. Log session ending at 11:39:24 on Tuesday, 7 August 2018.